This invention relates generally to accessories for archery bows, and more particularly to a bracket assembly for mounting a sighting device, quiver, and/or other accessories to an archery bow.
Prior art brackets for mounting a sighting device, quiver, or other accessory to an archery bow are typically very limited in their capacity to mount more than one accessory to the archery bow. For example, a bracket for mounting a bowsight may be completely independent of a bracket for mounting a quiver and thus are not interchangeable or useable together.
Moreover, certain bowsights with a single sight pin require an elevation adjustment mechanism for aiming at targets that may be located at different distances. Such mechanisms typically have pivot joints that are rough in operation. Consequently, obtaining the exact elevation of the pin can be difficult, especially when the archer is holding the bow in one hand and making the elevation adjustment with the other hand. In addition, these mechanisms usually have an adjustment wheel and a stationary locking feature associated with the wheel. During wheel adjustment, the locking feature can interfere with the fingers and/or thumb of the archer, thus making it difficult to quickly adjust the elevation of the sight pin to the desired location. During hunting when time is of the essence and an intended target may vanish, these disadvantages can mean the difference between an acquired target and a lost one.